Nul n'est parfait
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Les Archanges débarquent chez Raphaël alors que ce dernier a invité quelqu'un à venir lui emprunter quelques livres... Songfic sur Nul n'est parfait de la Reine des Neiges !


**Nul n'est parfait**

« C'est fou ce que tu as comme livres » s'émerveilla Béatrice.

Raphaël renifla.

« Pas tant que ça, tout de même… »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu as idée du nombre d'anges qui ont une bibliothèque chez eux ? Et je ne te parle pas du meuble ! »

Cette fois, les oreilles de l'Archange brun chauffaient nettement.

« C'est juste un cagibi » protesta-il faiblement.

« Tout de même » fit la jeune femme d'un ton rêveur en caressant du bout des doigts les reliures colorées. « Si je n'aimais pas autant ma maison, je viendrais emménager ici. »

Le guérisseur sentit un sourire lui titiller le coin de la bouche et il hésitait à le laisser sortir quand la sonnette retentit avec une virulence remarquable. En fait, il était probable que le sonneur soit pendu de tout son poids au cordon.

« J'y vais » soupira-t-il. « En attendant, choisis ce qu'il te faut. »

Sur ces mots, il laissa Béatrice à son exploration et entreprit de traverser le salon puis le couloir pour accéder à la porte d'entrée avant que le visiteur ne décide de défoncer la porte.

« Et ben, on ne veut plus de ses frères chez soi, mon grand ? »

Oh non. Pourquoi fallait-il que peu importe le modèle de la serrure, Lucifer trouve toujours moyen de la crocheter ?

« Raph ! Coucou ! » s'écria Gabriel en lui sautant au cou.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène ? » interrogea le guérisseur en se laissant embrasser sur les deux joues par son cadet enthousiaste.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as compté » fit remarquer Michel en s'introduisant dans le salon d'un pas conquérant, « mais cela fait près de soixante ans que tu ne nous as pas donné signe de vie. Mine de rien, ça commence à faire long… »

« Rien qu'un peu » ricana Lucifer en venant s'avachir royalement sur le sofa. « Tu devrais avoir honte. Vilain frère ! »

Raphaël se pinça l'arête du nez, sentant sa pression sanguine décoller vers le plafond.

« Et ça vous donne le droit d'envahir ma maison, peut-ê… »

« Raph, ça te dérange si je prends… ceux… là ? »

Les mots s'éteignirent dans la bouche de Béatrice tandis qu'elle prenait subitement conscience du fait que la famille princière était réunie dans une seule pièce et que l'attention de chacun de ses membres venait de se focaliser sur elle.

Un blanc.

« UNE FILLE ! » s'écria Gabriel avec un enthousiasme à vous rendre sourd. « RAPH A INVITE UNE FILLE CHEZ LUI ! »

« Cochon ! C'était pour ça que tu nous fuyais ? » demanda Michel qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« M'a l'air pas mal » commenta Lucifer qui avait bondi du sofa pour examiner la jeune femme sous toutes les coutures. « C'est pas un canon, mais c'est loin d'être un thon… »

« Tu as fini de faire le maquignon ou tu veux mon pied là où je pense ? » grinça Béatrice en le repoussant.

« Et un sale caractère ! » s'émerveilla l'Etoile du Matin. « Elle est parfaite pour Raph ! »

« Alors depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble ? » voulut savoir Michel.

Le guérisseur s'étrangla.

« Non ! Attendez ! » s'écria la jeune femme qui rougissait comme un homard dans une casserole d'eau bouillante. « On n'est pas… enfin, je ne… »

« Tu ne veux pas ? » s'écria Gabriel choqué. « Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

La voix du Messager prit des allures interrogatives.

« Est-ce parce qu'il marche de travers ? »

« Quoi ? » lâcha Raphaël estomaqué.

« Ou qu'il a mauvais caractère ? » renchérit Michel.

« Ou ces drôles d'engins qui lui servent de pieds ? » fit perfidement Lucifer en louchant sur les petons immenses de son cadet immédiat qui se sentit vexé.

« Hey ! »

« Pour se laver, il attend la pluie, il a son odeur bien à lui… » poursuivit l'Archange aux ailes noires en reniflant ostensiblement, esquivant la claque de justesse.

« Mais on ne connaît personne d'aussi tendre et attentionné ! » renchérit Michel qui ne voulait pas perdre une occasion de voir son cadet heureux.

« C'est gentil » fit Béatrice embarrassée, « mais… »

« Il est peut-être un peu moins que parfait » reconnut le Commandant de la Milice, « il est peu raffiné… »

« Son cerveau à l'envers » soupira Lucifer.

« Ses grosses crises de nerfs » glissa Gabriel.

« C'est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu perturbé ! »

« Surtout ne les écoute pas ! » s'écria Raphaël dont la grâce rougissait si fort qu'elle en virait presque au noir.

« Il est peut-être un peu moins que parfait » répéta Michel, « mais on est sûrs qu'un jour, il pourra devenir presque parfait ! »

« Il suffit d'un peu d'amour ! » décréta le Messager, les yeux brillants comme des étoiles.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet ? » éclata le médecin céleste. « Moi et Béa, ça n'est pas votre problème ! »

« Oh mais si » ronronna Lucifer avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme. « Alors dis-moi, trésor, est-ce parce que c'est un gros peureux ? »

« Que des amis, il en a peu ? » s'enquit Michel.

« Ou qu'il pisse café au lait tellement il en boit ? » lâcha joyeusement Gabriel.

« Ca, je ne voulais pas le savoir » laissa platement tomber Béatrice tandis que Raphaël plaquait une main sur la bouche de son cadet.

« Dis pas que tu le trouves laid, c'est un charmant grand dadais ! » commenta Lucifer.

« Son humilité cache l'âme et la bonté d'un roi ! » appuya Michel.

« Il est peut-être un peu moins que parfait » reconnut l'Etoile du Matin, « les poux et les puces l'aiment bien… »

« C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI ! » explosa l'Archange à la peau brune.

« Cette drôle d'attitude, c'est la solitude, il n'a pas l'habitude des gros câlins ! » se lamenta Gabriel.

« Il est peut-être un peu moins que parfait, mais nous savons pourquoi : il faut que tu fasses le premier pas ! » diagnostiqua Michel. « Allez, on compte jusqu'à trois ! »

« CA SUFFIT ! » hurla Raphaël. « Ca suffit, vous m'entendez ? Elle… elle a déjà quelqu'un ! »

Béatrice manqua tomber à la renverse en entendant le mensonge éhonté. Qui irait s'intéresser à elle ? La seule personne qui ait recherché sa compagnie pour plus d'un jour, c'était un médecin Noir à moitié ermite et affligé d'un tempérament volcanique à faire crever de jalousie le Krakatoa.

« Elle a déjà quelqu'un » s'obstina le guérisseur. « Elle a un fiancé ! »

L'espace d'une seconde, le reste des Archanges sembla dérouté. Ils se regardèrent.

« Elle est peut-être un peu moins que parfaite » hasarda Michel, la voix hésitante.

« Tout ça est très vague » souffla Lucifer qui se méfiait. « Puis, elle n'est _que_ fiancée, tout ça peut s'arranger. »

« D'autant plus qu'elle n'a pas de bague ! » pointa Gabriel qui n'avait pas les yeux dans la poche.

Arborant un sourire de mauvais augure, Michel alla passer un bras autour des épaules de son second cadet.

« Elle est peut-être un peu moins que parfaite, elle est toute chamboulée… »

« Débarrassons-nous du fiancé et là tout sera réglé ! » proposa Lucifer, l'adepte des solutions définitives.

Pendant que le médecin céleste s'étranglait, le Messager avait pris à partie la jeune femme abasourdie.

« N'essaie pas de le changer » conseilla-t-il, « ici bas, nul n'est parfait. Mais l'amour est un sentiment fort qui reste plein de secrets… Ce qui rend presque parfait les gens un peu moins que parfaits, c'est… »

« DEHORS ! » s'écria Raphaël qui avait atteint le point de rupture.

Sur ces mots, il empoigna ses deux aînés par le col de chemise et les traîna jusque sur son palier afin de les jeter dehors. Sentant venir son tour, Gabriel adressa un clin d'œil à Béatrice et se volatilisa dans un claquement de doigts.

« Pardon » fit l'Archange brun en revenant. « Ils sont odieux quand ils s'y mettent. »

« Et bien… tu as tes moments, toi aussi » pointa la jeune femme écarlate.

« D'accord ! » reconnut l'autre. « Mais pas _à ce point_! »

Il se cacha le visage dans les mains. Béatrice tendit la main et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Et bien… après tout, nul n'est parfait. »


End file.
